With washing systems and in particular motor vehicle washing systems, it is known to use washing elements formed by a cellular foam material. To manufacture washing elements of this kind, the foam material in the form of blocks is conventionally cut into individual lengths or strips, each of which constitutes a washing element. When the foam material in blocks is cut up, washing elements whereof the surfaces include opened cells of foam material are produced. This allows a washing liquid such as water to be readily absorbed by washing elements of this kind, which is advantageous for the cleaning action that can be achieved with the washing elements. In practice, however, the problem arises that dirt particles can collect in the opened cells of the washing element. This can result in damage to the article to be washed, in particular a motor vehicle, if the washing element is used in a motor vehicle washing system.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a washing element of the type mentioned in the introduction and a method for manufacturing a washing element using which the risk of damage to the article to be washed can be reduced.